lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Euntae (Arc)
Summary * Vasco's backstory is revealed * Vasco is inspired by Goo to become strong * Jace runs into Vasco's old bullies and beats them Plot Chapter 51 Daniel is training with Vasco when Jace arrives. Jace doesn't think Daniel is good company for Vasco because he thinks he will give up the insane workout soon. At school, Daniel becomes interested in the Burn Knuckles and decides to help them out, growing fond of them. At the workout Daniel asks Jace about Vasco, who he thinks is amazing. Jace wonders if Daniel was bullied and that's why Vasco hangs out with him. He decides to tell him Vasco's backstory. Chapter 52 Jace used to be Vasco's only friend when he was little, because he had a strange personality. In middle school, Jace became friends with the popular kids in class. When a popular senior asks them to smoke, Vasco tells Jace to stay away from them because they are losers. The senior begins to bully Vasco. Jace tries to stay away from Vasco so he doesn't get hurt, but he is guilty about it. He pretends everything is fine, even when he sees him crying alone. When Vasco stops coming to school, the cool kids call Jace to meet the senior. Chapter 53 When he meets him Jace notices another kid getting bullied, a kid they call "Cicada". The senior tells him to bring Vasco to school or he will take his place. He then draws on his face. Jace asks the kid about Vascoand hears that no matter how hard he was bullied he never cried or surrendered. Jace goes to visit Vasco and finds he doesn't look very sick. There are bloody napkins on his dresser and he is scared of Jace's pen. He rips off Vasco's blanket and finds curse words and drawings carved into his chest. Chapter 54 Jace starts crying and tells Vasco to apologize. Vasco refuses, saying if he does then he will have lost against his bullies. Jace goes to school and tells them to stop bullying Vasco. They beat him and prepare to carve him when Vasco comes in. He stands up to fight them. Chapter 55 Vasoc begins fighting the senior and is severely overpowered, but he continues to fight. They are outmatched and getting beaten when the door slams open. Goo walks in with his cousin the Cicada who was bullied by the senior. He paid Goo to beat up the seniors and stop the bullying. Goo spies Vasco's carvings and decides to beat the bullies for free instead. Chapter 56 Goo beats all of the bullies easily and sadistically. Everyone is brought to the principal's office where they decide to drop the matter to avoid police investigation. Vasco asks Goo how he can become stronger and he tells him a ridiculous workout of 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats and a 10km run every day. Jace decided to get tattoos to encourage Vasco to cover his. He was still afraid of needles, but less so. He finishes telling the story to Daniel, who is touched. They overhear some bikers in the area and Jace recognizes his old bullies. Chapter 57 The thugs recognize Jace and want to beat him, but they are intimidated by Vasco, who they don't recognize. They take Daniel to the alleyway and ask if he and Jace are friends. Daniel isn't sure but Jace appears and claims him as a friend. The thugs attack him and he beats them easily and tells Daniel to come with him. During the time the thugs were expelled, Goo met with Gun for a partnership test. Both of them passed and began collecting money from the four crews. The bullied kid became a bully after the entire incident. Jace and Vasco each get personal tattooes as well; Vasco gets one called "Hero Man" (Jace) and Jace gets one called "ET" (Eun Tae) to remember their best friends. Notes * The workout Goo gave Vasco is the same one the character Saitama uses in the show One Punch Man Category:Plot